Only if for a night
by Lyra64
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre des Ateliers du Collectif NoName. Cherik.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,  
Je partage avec vous des petits textes écrits lors d'un Atelier drabbles du Collectif Noname. Ils sont organisés par Elizabeth Mary Holmes et si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez les liens dans mes favoris. (Rejoignez-nous, on s'éclate !)  
Le principe : 1 thème, 7 minutes, 100 mots. C'est Louisana NoGo qui m'a proposé les thèmes, merci à elle.

Disclaimer : X-Men ne m'appartient pas, vous vous en doutez. Le titre du recueil vient de la chanson de Florence + The Machine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **"Viens" ou "venir" - 135 mots.**_

"Viens avec moi", lui dit Erik ce dimanche matin-là, alors qu'il apparaît à la fenêtre de Charles pour la troisième semaine consécutive.  
Le Professeur fronce les sourcils en relevant la tête de ses dossiers.  
"Je regrette, mon vieil ami, mais le travail me retient ici."  
Erik marmonne quelque chose en allemand et se glisse enfin dans la pièce. Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil face à Charles, passe sa main dans ses cheveux gris.  
Il a un air étonamment sérieux. Le télépathe songe brusquement qu'il aurait dû le voir venir – Erik ne porte plus le casque depuis des mois. Une offrande à leur confiance brisée.  
"Je pense que tu devrais prendre ta retraite et venir avec moi", explicite celui qui fut un jour Magneto, mais qui n'est plus qu'un vieil homme amoureux.  
Charles sourit.

* * *

 ** _"Equilibre" - 99 mots._**

"C'est juste une question d'équilibre", songe Charles en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qu'Erik a réservée pour le week-end.  
Il peut très bien être le leader des X-Men et l'amant du chef de la Confrérie. Ca n'a rien de choquant. Il faut juste savoir faire la part des choses. Tout à fait.  
Le télépathe se glisse hors de son fauteuil roulant pour s'installer sur le lit confortable.  
Erik sort de la salle de bain et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser passionément.  
"Ca en vaut la peine", se répète Charles. "Pour lui, ça en vaut la peine."

* * *

 ** _Artifice – 114 mots._**

Erik enlève d'abord sa lourde cape magenta. Elle glisse le long de son corps et vient se lover à ses pieds dans un froissement de tissu. Il défait ensuite les attaches métaliques de sa veste, puis ôte ses chaussures et son pantalon.  
Le plus difficile reste à faire.  
Lorsqu'il pose son casque sur la table de nuit, il se sent complètement nu, ses pensées exposées à la télépathie de Charles. Les yeux de ce dernier suivent ses mouvements dans un mélange d'ébahissement et de délectation.  
L'Allemand retire ses derniers vêtements et inspire lentement pour calmer son trouble.  
C'est ainsi qu'il se livre à Charles, son corps et son coeur mis à nus, sans aucun artifice.

* * *

 ** _Hallelujah – 107 mots._**

Charles est heureux d'assister au mariage de son amie Moira. Vraiment, il l'est. Il regrette simplement que la cérémonie dure aussi longtemps : il fait un froid de canard dans l'église et les bancs sont très inconfortables. Les gens autour de lui chantent en chœur des " _hallelujah_ " et le télépathe a envie de s'enfuir.  
Il laisse son esprit vagabonder et intercepte accidentellement les pensées d'un homme très séduisant assis dans la rangée d'à côté. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il comprend qu'il est précisément au centre de ces pensées (...qui sont fort peu catholiques).  
Leurs regards se croisent, et Charles pense : " _Hallelujah_ , en effet".

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !  
J'espère que le concept vous a plu. (Vous remarquerez que je galère à écrire 100 mots !)  
(Au fait, s'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs de "Nuit et brouillard", pas de panique, je travaille sur le prochain chapitre en ce moment).  
A une prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles écrits lors de l'atelier du 30/07/2018 du Collectif Noname. Merci aux organisatrices :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mer**

Charles détestait aller à la mer. La plage était bondée et un parasol lui avait atterri sur la figure à cause du vent.

Mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à sa sœur qu'il avait fini par céder. Sa peau bleue étincelant au soleil, Raven lui faisait signe, les pieds dans l'eau.

« Allez Charles, elle est bonne ! »

Dépité, le télépathe s'apprêtait à se lever pour la rejoindre lorsqu'un ballon lui heurta douloureusement le crâne.

« Désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » s'enquit un magnifique jeune homme, l'air inquiet.

Détaillant avec avidité son torse musclé et délicieusement bronzé, Charles songea finalement que la mer était un endroit fort sympathique.

* * *

 **Descendance**

Charles a toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Mais depuis l'accident qui l'a laissé paralysé, il sait que ses chances de procréer sont infimes, voire nulles. Il porte cette douleur en lui jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Erik, un mutant fraîchement divorcé qui a trois magnifiques enfants. Peu à peu, Lorna, Pietro et Wanda s'attachent à lui comme il s'attache à eux. La première fois qu'ils l'appellent « papa », Charles pleure. Il comprend qu'avoir une descendance n'est pas une question de sang. Seuls l'amour et la transmission des valeurs comptent.

* * *

 **Chocolat**

« Je n'aime pas le chocolat », râle Erik à l'encontre d'une énième camarade classe qui cherche à lui offrir un cadeau de St Valentin. L'Allemand ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi tous les lycéens américains accordent autant d'importance à cette stupide fête commerciale. Il déteste le romantisme et les sucreries, alors ce n'est définitivement pas pour lui. Le soir venu, il retrouve son colocataire à l'internat.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas _goûté_ le bon chocolat », susurre le brun lorsqu'Erik se plaint.

A contrecœur, Erik doit bien admettre que les lèvres de Charles recouvertes de chocolat noir sont savoureuses.

* * *

 **Solitaire**

Charles rentre de l'université et ferme les volets de sa chambre, la plongeant dans la pénombre. Il règne dans la pièce une chaleur diffuse de fin de journée de septembre. Le professeur ôte sa chemise avec lenteur puis son pantalon, la ceinture cliquetant contre le sol, seul bruit dans l'appartement. Il s'allonge contre les draps frais et ferme les yeux, repensant à l'étudiant qui occupait le premier rang pendant son cours d'introduction à la génétique. Sa main glisse dans son caleçon et il pousse un soupir. Il imagine les yeux gris-vert voilés de désir, les lèvres fines ourlées sur son sexe. Rien n'est plus délicieux qu'un plaisir solitaire au goût d'interdit.

* * *

 **Fragilité**

En tant que leader de la Confrérie des Mutants, Magneto se doit d'être inébranlable. Il ne peut pas laisser ses ennemis profiter de la moindre de ses faiblesses. Alors il se blinde et paraît toujours invulnérable sur le champ de bataille.  
Le jour où on lui apprend que Charles Xavier s'est fait enlever par une bande d'humains extrémistes, Magneto garde un visage neutre. Plus tard, lorsqu'il a massacré les coupables et retrouvé le télépathe, il laisse sa peur l'envahir, fragilisant ses défenses et le laissant comme nu face à son vieil ami. Bien sûr, Charles comprend : il l'attire tout contre lui et l'étreint, le protégeant du reste du monde.

* * *

 **Châtiment**

Charles n'a jamais aimé les romans de Dostoïevski, leur préférant ceux d'un autre auteur russe, Tolstoï. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'effondre sur la plage à Cuba, le dos perforé par une balle et du sable plein la bouche, le titre de l'un de ses ouvrages tourne en boucle dans son esprit : « Crime et châtiment ».  
Son crime : son orgueil et sa vanité qui l'ont poussé à croire qu'il pourrait protéger Raven contre son gré et changer Erik.  
Son châtiment : son sang sur le sable et ses jambes qui ne répondent plus. Sa sœur et son amant qui le quittent au nom de la cause mutante.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :)


End file.
